In some systems, programs, databases, computer files, or other products, unclassified data that has been produced in a classified (i.e., secret) environment may be mixed with secret data. To work with the unclassified data, a user can either work within the classified environment or separate the unclassified data by manually performing a Trusted Download.
Keeping all data on a classified network requires classified approval and access for all parties including classified hardware, which would not be needed if one were only interested in unclassified data. Unclassified data can be identified manually using an “Each Time Data Approval” process. However, performing a manual review of a large amount of data to identify unclassified data in a system, program, database, computer file, or other product that includes both classified and unclassified data may require significant resources and may not be practical.
It would be desirable to have a method or tool that can automatically extract, decode and/or filter the unclassified data from a collection of both classified and unclassified data, to allow the unclassified data to be processed in an unclassified environment.